North of Switzerland
by Bexy
Summary: A rich girl whose father hates the sight of pirates but secretly falls madly in love with a nice gently pirate.


North of Switzerland there was an island called Black Cove where all rulers lived and where the riches men in the north lived along with the riches and his family. It all started when his daughter turned on him when he wanted revenge against all Pirates.  
  
'Mary-Ann come along dear we have no time to waste' mother shouted out to me.  
  
'Mother where is father?' I asked her as I walked down the stairs to the front door where a guard and mother stood.  
  
'Father is at the inn waiting for us to arrived. He has someone who wishes to meet you' mother mentioned as she winked at me.  
  
'Oh mother why can't father stop controlling my life? I'm 19 mother and don't need it' I said as I rolled my eyes and got into the carriage.  
  
We arrived at the inn with father and the man waiting.  
  
'Good day miss, I'm Solomon Brinkworth' the man introduced as I walked past and acted like he was even there but then noticed father giving me these looks.  
  
'Good day sir' I mumbled.  
  
'Solomon this is my daughter Mary-Ann' father explained. We walked into the inn and everyone looked at us. I wish I didn't attract all this attention for being rich. We all sat down at the table then my father and Solomon started talking about wedding plans.  
  
'Father why do I have to get married so early? Why cant I wait for awhile until I know Mr Brinkworth more better' I suggested to father and I handed the bread rolls to mother.  
  
'Why Mary-Ann maybe you should wait till you know him a little bit more' father insisted as I smiled.  
  
I hope his while is age's maybe a couple of months or something. After dinning we say our goodbyes and leave for home. We arrived and I go up to my bedroom to get changed. The following day my mother, father and me went sailing. As we were drifting out to see we came along a ship that had been burnt as we pasted I noticed something in the water. I got some rope and got it out of the water when no one was looking. It was a necklace; I opened it up it read William Depputonté along with a skull and cross bones.  
  
'Pirates!' I said to myself.  
  
'What's wrong Mary-Ann?' father asked as he heard me.  
  
'I said it was a nice day' quickly thing of something to say in its place.  
  
We arrived back at the dock and I ran up to the house clutching the necklace firmly in my hand making sure father didn't see it. As I reached the house I heard a noise coming for the other path, which lead to the village. I walked over to the start of the path and stop. I felt a hand touch me on the shoulder, I screamed turning around I could see it was Solomon.  
  
'Solomon what are you doing here? You scared me' I said angrily at him. 'Sorry miss I saw you came back from you day trip out to see and I came to say hello' he said apologising.  
  
'I'm a little tired, sorry I think I might go have a lie down. Excuse me' I said walking up to the house to get away from him.  
  
'Have a nice day miss' Solomon shouted back at me.  
  
Later on that evening I awoke of the sound of yelling and guns firing down at the dock. As I sat up I heard voices of strangers outside the window. As I walked over to the window to see I heard things breaking downstairs I looked at the window to find men outside they looked like pirate but weren't to sure. They were saying they were looking for a Caption Depputonté that had escaped and was sited swimming this way. I creped out of my room and into my parent's room when I heard one man say he would check the bedrooms for the girl. I climbed out the window and down the eves.  
  
'Captain captain there she goes' a man shouted from my parents window.  
  
As I ran down the path someone grabbed me holding his hand over my mouth and telling me to be quiet. The man who was originally chasing me was nowhere in site. As I turned I could see these beautiful brown-eyed man with nice tanned skin. Then the man who was chasing me appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me and another man grab the man who saved me.  
  
'We meet again William Depputonté' a pirate said to him taking him off down the path with me following. We reach a rowboat and row out to a ship off shore. I look at William ensures me we will be all right if we stick together. When we get aboard the ship one of the men takes William and me down a ladder and locks us in a ceil.  
  
'Catch ya later suckers' he yelled as he climbed up the ladder and shuts the door.  
  
'This is all your fault William whoever you are' I yelled at Will  
  
'My fault! Why the bloody hell is it my fault?' William said whinging.  
  
'Because I said it was' I said looking all embarrassed.  
  
'You so beautiful when you're all embarrassed' he said with a smile.  
  
'Why thankyou Mr Depputonté' I answered with a smile. After a minute of silence the captain of the ship we were held on board came down the ladder.  
  
'William hows it going down here?' he asked with a stupid look on his face.  
  
'Its quiet chilly down here with a silenced breeze and a charming young lady' William said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
'William Depputonté are you trying to mess me around?' he said yelling at Will.  
  
'Its Captain William Depputonté' will said in a high-pitched voice. The captain goes back up to the deck laughing his head off.  
  
'You're Captain William Depputonté a pirate?' I said clutching the necklace in my hand.  
  
'Yes. Why do you say it like that? Do you know me or something?' Will said in a dopey voice.  
  
'I have only heard of you, but I don't know you' looking at the moon through the window in the side of the ship.  
  
'Oh but you have heard of me' he said as he sat down in a weird sort of way.  
  
'I do believe this belongs to you William' I said handing him the necklace.  
  
'Where did you find this?' Will insisted I explain it to him as he was drinking.  
  
'The other day when my family was sailing we came across a ship that had be burnt and I found it in the water and picked it up' explained what had happened. Then he got up and went to walk over to the door of the ceil and tripped over his own foot and head butted the door as he was stumbling backwards he fell over.  
  
'Mother!' he said quietly and then was out like a light snoring his head off.  
  
Well I thought to myself that someone had too much to drink. An hour after sitting they're staring at him he started to wake up from his beauty sleep.  
  
'Well look who woke up' I said with sarcasm in my voice. William sat up looking around and then got up and walked around looking for more to drink and yet the crate had already been emptied but him.  
  
'I insist you don't walk around William after hitting you head like that' but then he just looked at me.  
  
'What are you my mother or father?' he said with a stupid grin.  
  
'Neither' I said thinking about why he asked me that.  
  
'Well there you go!' Will said walking around and around in circles.  
  
'You are thee most stupid, graceful, dishonourable pirate I have ever meet' I told him as I sat down.  
  
'You have meet me though' he said. I just shook my head and looked out the little window again. As I had a quick look I could see a ship coming towards us. It had a pirates flag attached to the top of the ship.  
  
'Omg' I said looking all worried and stepping back. I went to turn around and ran into Will.  
  
'Mary-Ann what's the matter?' he said looking at me weird. I pointed to the little window and he walked over and looked out.  
  
'The meanest pirates are here. We have to get out of here' he said walking over to the door trying to figure out a way to get out of the ceil.  
  
He found a piece of wire and picked the lock on the door. As we walked down the corridor towards the ladder the other ship hit the ship we were on. I went flying into William who went flying into the wall.  
  
'We have to get out of here and into a rowboat' he shouted over the noise.  
  
'Up to the deck Will' I shouted back as I ran towards the stairs. As I reached the top I could see the pirates fighting on the deck.  
  
'STOP' William shouted to me as I turned to look at him Jack Bravehart grabbed me. William ran towards the ladder. I was taken down to the other end of the ship, while William was running after me. Jack grabbed my throat and pushed me back, holding me half over the side of the ship.  
  
'BRAVEHART! Let her go now!' will shouted as he stepped closer and closer.  
  
'Step away William step away or ill let her go overboard' Jack said as he pushed me backwards more.  
  
'You are done for you Mary-Ann' Jack said leaning closer to me in an evil voice. I could see William looking behind him then stepping backwards slowly and grabbing a piece of rope that was hanging from the sail above us.  
  
'Would do you want from me?' I said trying to distract Jack from what will was doing.  
  
'Well.' he said when William grabbed the rope and swung in front of Jack grabbing me of the way and swung over the water letting go of the rope.  
  
'You fools' Jack yelled out to us as we hit the water.  
  
'I don't see anyone called fool here!' Will shouted back as we started to swim for the nearest island.  
  
'I'll find you to. Just you wait and see William Depputonté' Jack shouted again as he walked away from the side of the boat.  
  
'Captain, CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN William Depputonté!!!!!' Will shouted back to Jack in an angry voice.  
  
As reached the shore grasping the sand in between our fingers with the hot sun lingering over above we looked up seeing a forest of trees up a head. 


End file.
